


Beautiful

by Janaediangelo



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Blushy, Cute, I'm bad at tags, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, SOLANGELO!!!!, sorta songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janaediangelo/pseuds/Janaediangelo
Summary: I listened to the song beautiful by Bazzi once and imediately wrote this and didn't even look over it to edit it so it might be bad but oh my gosh this song is so good. So, here u go some solangelo fluff.





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Depression/ anxiety might be kicking my but but I still have some time for one shots! It might be bad? But it's cute. Comments are appreciated!

“C’mon Nico, just listen to this song!” 

“Whyyyy,” Nico drawled as he was dragged into the cabin by a certain son of Apollo.

“Why not? And plus, it's beautiful, magnifique, ama-zi-on, perfec-zi-on”

“Please stop with that horrible accent and I'll come willingly,” 

“Okay, okay,” will chuckled and got them settled on Nico’s bed, popping a headphone in each of their ears.

Nico was confused. Will looked like an excited puppy waiting for something to happen as he went on YouTube to find the song. Will’s cheeks were rosy, his dirty blond curls falling into his eyes, his cute dots of freckles on his cheeks and nose…

No, Nico, bad thoughts, bad thoughts. That's you're best friend, just a friend.

He blushed and looked away, startled by the sudden start of the song.

'hey,’

'beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, angel~’ 

'love your imperfections every angle,’

Will grinned lopsidedly and shyly, blushing lightly as he looked sideways at Nico who blushed, looking and getting trapped in Will's clear blue eyes.

'tomorrow comes and goes before you know,’

Will reached over and tucked wild curl of hair behind Nico’s ear. Nico, ears and neck on fire, bit his lip and looked down as Will, his best friend, marveled at him, getting lost in the obsidian orbs of his eyes.

'so I just has to let you know,’

'the way that Gucci look on you amazing,’

'but nothing can compare to when you're naked’ 

Well then. 

Nico looked at his lap shyly and sucked in a sharp breath. 

Will just chuckled to himself and slowly pulled the adorable looking Nico into his arms. He then propped his head atop Nico's, his cheek being tickled by the dark curls. Nico laughed a little, still blushing and poked wills side playfully, while nodding his head gently to the beat.

And they listened to the rest of the song in a comfortable peace giggling lightly and poking each other at the particularly scandalous parts of this beautiful song.

Both boys felt like teenage girls talking to their crush for the first time and it was, well it was amazing. Just enjoying each other's company, being goofy and shy, no walls put up. 

Will adjusted himself and kissed the top of Nico's head lightly, causing said boys ears to fire up once again. Thoough Will's own cheeks weren't much better, despite how smug and elated he looked.

...Maybe they were little more than just ‘best friends’ after all. 

'beautiful, beautiful, by my side right now…’

**Author's Note:**

> I really like comments


End file.
